The present invention arises from the need for keeping beverages, food and medical products safe and keeping it tamper proofed and ensuring safety and health of consumer which is not available now, after proving weaknesses and defects of closure method for containers of different kinds and shapes, any person can open any container, very simply and easily, and close it back as it was before with no marks indicating opening of the container and tampering it, thus making safety strip available in markets ineffective and can be penetrated, however there might be severe risk on the health and safety of consumer worldwide, what necessitates providing an alternative solution absolutely effective and safe, thus keeping product safe and keeping safety and health of consumer. What have been achieved in this invention is the impossibility of opening and reclosing a container and it assumes the previous state in any manner, wherein in any case of attempting to open the container in a conventional or indirect way, the seal got damaged and cannot be reused as it was first when provided with safety strip, as it was first produced which is not available now.